Zero Faith
by Mrs.Future
Summary: Sequel to "Encounter of the Akatsuki Kind"... Kami's story continues with her living with the Akatsuki in the Naruto World. After learning the truth about herself and her family these are the drama filled events that lead to her end... I'm purposely leaving this summary vague so I don't spoil anything. Just know that the drama gets turned up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 22

Headband

**Announcement at the end!**

**Previously: **_Great! Now I had a second Escape plan,until...my mother spoke again._

_"Oh, and Kami... after we heard about your little stunt of trying to escape, I marked you with the 'the Flying Thunder God Technique.' So nowI will be able to teleport to your location, at anytime and anywhere. So no matter where you go... or how hard you try to hide. I will find you." She kissed my forehead and left the room, along with any ounce of hope I had of escaping. I was defeated. And for the first time in my life, I felt as though I was raised by strangers._

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. This continued for a few days.<em> How long?<em> I don't know. I was thankful that I could lock the door to keep everyone out. There was a few times when someone would wrestle with the door knob in attempts to get through but they never succeeded. Hidan was persistent and would beg me to come out from time to time, but eventually would walk away like the others.

I felt like an emotional wreck. My mother pretty much told me my entire existence is to be a Tool. She never loved me, but my father _mistakenly_ grew feelings for me. She called him a fool for loving me, as father should. I have no hopes in escaping this nightmare that is my reality. My faith is death…and I'm slowly accepting it.

My own mother has placed a jutsu technique on me that will allow her to appear at my location at any given time. So no matter where I went, no matter how hard I tried to hide… she will find me. I had abandoned all hope when she told me what she had done…

I stopped crying... Ever since the talk with my mother, I would wake up each day and cry for hours until I finally succumbed to sleep. Then wake up and repeat the cycle. But this morning was different. I woke up very early in the morning, around 5am, and sat up in bed waiting for the tears to flow and the cycle to begin, but it didn't. The tears didn't stream down my face and my vision didn't become blurry as warm liquids leaked out. I simply sat in the middle of my queen sized bed. I couldn't cry… my tears had abandoned me. Which frustrated me to want to cry even more. I felt alone. I felt like I had no one… and could trust no one, since my parents broke any ounce of trust I had.

My door began to wrestle and I lie back in my bed, drawing the sheets up to my chin. _It's been how many days and they're still trying to get through to me… Why?...Why don't they leave me alone, and let lay be in my own depression. Better yet, why doesn't Obito just extract the Bijuu from me know?... I wouldn't fight him. I would welcome his decision to kill me know with open arms._

I was surprised when the door creaked open and a pair of feet moved towards my bed. I lay still. It shocked me to know that someone had broken through, its been days since anyone has entered. Now I had a question that formed and grew in my mind. _Who is it? _I was tempted to sit up in bed and face the intruder, but I didn't. Though my mind was filled with curiosity, my body remained unyielding and I couldn't move. _Why couldn't I face the soul that decided to break through my defenses? Had I gone so deep in my depression that I simply lacked the ability to care who it was?_

I could hear the person approach my bed and the weight of their body sink into the side of my bed. There was a long moment of silence as they sat next to me, not moving. _What were they doing? Just sitting next to me without saying a word.? _Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and gradually move towards my waist. It kept moving up and down that length of my body for a while before I felt a sudden pair of lips kiss the side of my face. _What are they doing?_

I kept still, pretending as though I was still asleep. They slowly pulled down my cover, and began to kiss my neck. _Who is this? _The question pounded my mind, and the eagerness to want to look… but of course my body laid still, allowing these actions to take place. Their hand slowly wondered to my lower back, and rubbed it in a circular motion, before firmly grabbing it in their hands. Their lips began to travel up my neck, leaving light soft kisses along the way until their final kiss lingered on my lips. Their lips felt warm… and I was actually enjoying the attention. I no longer cared about who it was… just as long as they didn't stop. The lips slowly eased of mines only to crash back down harder. The second kiss was still gentle like the others had been, but this time it was more firm, and I could almost feel the passion behind it. I wanted reach out and pull them into me more. But my bedroom door suddenly began to wrestle and finally creaked open. However by the time it had open, the lips disappeared from my lips and my mysterious intruder vanished. Light footsteps approached the side of my bed and a hand rested on my head.

"Kami?" Konan spoke in a low voice.

I opened my eyes and turned to her.

"Good Morning, Kami." She smiled. "I've brought you some breakfast." She set a tray of food next to my bed stand. Then looked at me solemnly, "Are you alright, Kami?"

I sat up and looked down at my sheets. "No, I'm not alright, Konan." My voice sounded groggy and weak, having not been used in days.

Konan sat next to me and moved the hairs out of my face, "I understand. And I would like to talk with you to try and help you out…But first thing I would like you to do is eat and clean up yourself a bit." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting for you down the hall… and I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Kami…And know that I'm really happy to see you after so long." She said as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I immediately, got up to see what Konan had brought me. Days of not eating left me starving. As rose from my bed a heard something fall from my bed and hit the floor. I bent down to pick up what looked like a Ninja Headband. _When did this get here?...Could it be something left by the mystery intruder?_ I turned over the metal plate of the headband. _Maybe the symbol of the village, could help me find out who that was? _

_Oh my God… _I looked down at the metal with a scratched out Konohagakure symbol.

_It was Itachi…_

* * *

><p><strong>My laptop stopped working like two weeks ago, so now i have to use my school's computer labs to publish my stories, which i HATE! Also Spring semester has started in colege so I'm busy with homework...So stories will not be published at a constant rate like it once did. But I will push to have a chapter once a week, No promises...<strong>

**Also, This Chapter along with the rest of the ongoing chapters that i publish will be apart of the story "Zero Faith " (****_get it she has the Zero tailed beast and it's her Faith/Destiny to die...get it, get it! i think u do_****) "Zero Faith"is a Sequal to "Encouters of the Akatsuki Kind." Here are my two reasons why it is now a sequel, #1 We aint in ****_our_**** word no more. And #2 This story doesn't follow the old summary for "Encounters of the Akatsuki Kind."**

**Anyways i realy hope you enjoy this chapter, only took me a little over two hours to write up(****_The fastest chapter I've ever written so far_****), and i didn't proof read(****_Shame on me_****)...so any typos or weird phrases, please just let me know and i'll correct it... Thank you so much for reading and stray tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"**Alive"- Krewella **

**"It Wasn't Me"- Shaggy**

Previously- _Oh my God… _I looked down at the metal with a scratched out Konohagakure symbol.

_It was Itachi…_

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see your doing a bit better, Kami." Konan smiled. We sat in a room that appeared to be a lounge. The entire room was a one colored, a dark grey- teal. The furniture was made from the same cement as the ceiling and floors. The room was a good size, and had two large sofas and an arm chair along with a wall sized bookshelf in the corner of the room filled with books and scrolls.<p>

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm feeling better. I feel as if I'm dying and nobody cares."

"That's not true Kami, I care but…" Konan's voice drifted off.

"You care, but not enough to stop it." She looked down. I sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't care enough to stop it anymore either…I've accepted my faith."

"You have?"

"Yes, there is no possible way for me to get out my situation, so I've been left with no other choice but to accept." There was an eerie moment of silent. _What did she expect me to say? I'm unable to hide from my mother's Jutsu, and not strong enough to fight the entire Akatsuki organization without being killed, but I'm still going to keep trying to escape! Did she expect me to still remain optimistic?…Did she expect me to still have Hope? _I could feel that I was no longer the happy person I once was. The past few days grew me into a bitter person with a very pessimistic outlook on life. Your born, You Live, and then You Die…But in my case, I'm Created, I Live a False lie, and then I'm Killed…that is my life.

Konan finally looked up at me and spoke. "I really wish you could see, that even though you have a limited life to live… it's still a life. And life is precious thing." She placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a few times before standing up and walking to the doorway. "And Kami… even though you feel as though nobody cares about your life, I know a few people that will be heartbroken when you die...your father included." Konan left me alone in the room allowing me to digest what she had just told me.

_She was right! _My father does truly care about me. Enough to humble himself and beg Obito not to sacrifice me upon arrival. Mother told me he grew attachment feelings towards me when I was born knowing that I was a pawn in the 'Moon's Eye Plan'…he still loved me. I looked down at my hands as if it was the first time I had ever seen them before. _I'm alive,_ I thought to myself…._I'm alive_. I need to be happy and grateful for my father valuing my life.

I am alive… and I am loved.

I was so wrapped up in my new found glory, that I hadn't notice Itachi walk into the room. He was making his way to the bookshelf but stopped when he saw me.

"Kami." He looked surprised to see me at first, but his lips quickly changed into a warm smile as he realized that I was finally out of my room. My face flushed as I remembered what happened early this morning. _Why did he do that? _He tells me that he doesn't share any romantic feelings with me, but then he's all over me when he thinks I'm asleep.

He approached me and took a seat on the sofa next to me. I looked him over; his dark hair was pulled back in his usual pony tail, which was clearly visible since he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak…or his headband.

"How are feeling?" I was confused if I should confront him on the matter or not. I wanted to know… but I didn't know how I would start off the conversation. _"Yeah, so earlier this morning you came into my room and made out with my sleeping body…But guess what, I wasn't asleep! So do you mind telling me why you did that, since you know…you kinda told me that you had no interest in me a few days ago….Oh, and your headband is in my room still."_

When I didn't reply he continued. "Your mother informed us that you fell ill when you arrived. Are you feeling better now?" So that was the excuse my mother told the other members of Akatsuki that were unaware about the 'Moon's Eye', or the Bijuu concealed within me. I wanted to tell him the truth, but the need for me to know what the hell happened this morning took over.

"Itachi, this morning I wasn't asleep…and I know it was you that came in my room and was touching me… you left your headband on my bed…" I looked him in the eyes as I got to the end. I watched as his smile faded and his eyebrows slightly. My face felt hot, as if it was going to melt off.

He didn't say anything to me at first. His expression was not at all what I expected. I thought that he would have gone red with embarrassment for being caught. But instead he looked confused.

"Kami, I have not step foot in your room in three days. When your mother asked me to leave to speak with you alone, I left…. I haven't been in your room since. Every time I knocked on your door you never answered so I did not persist. I knew you weren't feeling well and respected your request to remain alone. Whoever was in your room this morning was not me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, second chapter of "Zero Faith"... and i think where at a great start! Already got some drama going on.. you know i don't skip a beat.<strong>

****PS. i still don't klnow who i want Kami to end up with. Itachi, Hidan, or the new mystery guy in the story that's made this a Love-Square...His idenity will be revealed very ****_very_**** soon.**

**Thanks for reading guys! And let me know who you want Kami to be with...if not then I'll pick randomly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**The Real Owner Is...**

Previously- "Kami, I have not step foot in your room in three days. When your mother asked me to leave to speak with you alone, I left…. I haven't been in your room since. Every time I knocked on your door you never answered so I did not persist. I knew you weren't feeling well and respected your request to remain alone. Whoever was in your room this morning was not me."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it wasn't you in my room this morning?" I was beyond embarrassed. This was the second time I accused Itachi of something that wasn't true. First I accused him of liking me more than he does, now I accuse of something worst. I suddenly felt disgusted that I allowed someone to touch me like that. <em>Who was it?<em>

"Kami, you said that someone was touching you this morning as you slept… How exactly did you mean by that? How were you touched?" My face lit up. I shook my head and backed away from him. He looked serious at me and grabbed my wrists pulling me closer to him. "Kami, you said you had a headband from the person, and you thought it was mines. Was it a Konoha symbol on the headband?"

I nodded my head, looking down at the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes… I'm positive." He grabbed my head and lifted it up so I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I want to see it."

"I'm very hurt that you would think that I would violate you like that, Kami." Itachi said as we approached my room, which was the farthest room down the hall. "Do you really think that poorly of me?"

"No…I-I don't." I stuttered. "It's just… after it happened the headband was there and I just assumed…" I felt horrible that I was accusing him now.

We entered my room and Itachi shut the door behind us.

"Kami… if you were awake the entire time, then why didn't stop whoever was touching you?" I didn't reply to him. I didn't have an answer. What do I say, I allowed some stranger to touch me because it felt good. Instead of responding to his question I walked over to the bed with him next to me and I showed him the headband. He took it out of my hands and examined it.

"It's authentic."

"Alright… what does that mean?"

"That means, whoever this belongs to is a missing-nin from Konohagakure."

"But, Itachi… I thought you were the only member of Akatsuki from Konoha…." Itachi didn't say anything. His face looked upset…_actually, that's an understatement_.. He looked _pissed_! … and I had a feeling that he knew who the owner of the headband was.

"Itachi?"

He clenched the headband tightly in his hands and left the room without a word.

**Itachi POV**

"Itachi?"

I could hear Kami calling out to me. But I ignored it. I had to confront the owner of the headband. I turned around and left Kami's room, making my way to the sleeping corridors on the other side of the base...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Impossible**

_**Previously-**_

_Itachi POV_

_"Itachi?"_

_I could hear Kami calling out to me. But I ignored it. I had to confront the owner of the headband. I turned around and left Kami's room, making my way to the sleeping corridors on the other side of the base..._

* * *

><p>It had been some time since Itachi had suddenly abruptly, left my room. I sat on the edge of my bed thinking, <em>Who was the stranger in my room this morning? It has to be an Akatsuki member from the hidden leaf village, but I thought Itachi was the only member from there.<em> I felt as though I was missing something…something very important.

There was a knock at my door as Konan stepped into my room.

"Dinner will be ready soon; you should wash up and come down." Konan from the entrance.

"Alright Konan, thanks for letting me know."

She could hear some slight frustration in my voice as I answered her. She frowned, however nodded and left the room without a word. Probably assuming my frustration was some lingering anger from our talk before about my faith.

I had to admit I was feeling hungry, so I went to the bathroom to freshen-up, before making my way to the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find since the layout of the base was pretty simple. All I had to do was go down the stairs at the end of the hallway and it immediately led to an open kitchen/dining room. The room was huge, and I was impressed. Of course it was mostly the same greenish-grey color as the walls ,floors ,and ceilings of the entire base. The large table had an oversized black satin table cloth draped over it. The chairs looked like ordinary dining room chairs, with the base and cushion of the chair being black. A great chandelier, definitely the main focus point of the room, hung over the table with its many crystals shimmering in the bright light giving the room a luxury feel. I loved it.

"Oh!? Well look who's finally feeling better, un." Deidara called from his seat at the table.

"It's about time." Sasori said crossing his arms in his seat next to Deidara. They were the only members currently at the table, but I could see Konan moving around in the kitchen, probably adding a few last touches to the meal. The kitchen didn't look as elegant as the dining room so I didn't pay much attention to its features.

"Looks like we win Danna, yeah."

"Kisame and Kakuzu will not be pleased." Sasori answered. "Especially Kakuzu, he hates losing money."

"What are you guys talking about? What did you win? And Yeah, your right Kakuzu loves his money…would be pissed if he ever had to give it up" I laughed as I took a seat on the other side of Deidara.

"Well, the four of us; Kakuzu, Kisame, Danna, and I made a bet of how long that fever you had would keep you bed ridden,un. Danna and I agreed that it would only be three days, which is tonight,yeah. However Kisame and Kakuzu bet that it would take longer than just three days. Since tonight was the final night of the bet, earlier this morning both Kisame _AND_ Kakuzu upped up wage because they were so sure that you weren't going to come out of your room and they were going to win, yeah."

I felt my eyes widen as fear swept over me, "So you're telling me that I'm going to have Kakuzu trying to kill me for getting out of bed before his betted time!" I was freaking out. _What am I going to do_…there is nothing that that man loves more than his money. And I am currently the reason for him having to give some of it up. "He's going to KILL ME!" I screamed out loud.

"Not my problem, un."

"It would be a waste of my time to care about your well-being." Sasori spoke in a flat tone.

"No one is going to fucking touch her, you understand." Hidan said from behind me as he entered the kitchen, taking a seat at my side. _Oh shit._ This was the first time actually seeing Hidan since the time I had kissed him in my bathroom back in my world. I deliberately avoided his eyes looking at me and keeping my own focused on the table.

"Awe, looks like someone's gotten herself a boyfriend, yeah." Deidara laughed. My face flushed, And I quickly jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"Ouch! What was that for,un?"

"That's a lie, there is _nothing_ going on between me and him." I said pointing a finger at the accused man. I didn't look at him to see his expression. I knew I probably just hurt him by saying that. I was still not sure why I had kissed him that night…and I knew that he would be wanting an answer from me soon... _I'll probably see him in my room later tonight_, since my room has unofficially become a breeding ground for drama.

"Then why the fuck did _you_ kiss _me_ that night?" Hidan shouted.

Deidara who was gulping down a glass of water spat it out all over himself.

The usually uninterested Sasori, looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

Kisame had just entered the dining room along with Konan who carried tonight's meal in her hands.

"You two kissed?...No, that's not the right question" Deidara smirked. "Kami, _you_ kissed _Hidan_, yeah!?"

I saw Itachi stopped at the entrance of the dining room behind Kisame and Konan. We made eye contact for a moment before he turned around and walk away. He could probably see the panic in my face…not anger, like it should be if I was being accused of falsely kissing Hidan. But _panic_ for being caught…

No!...No one was supposed to know about that! Especially Itachi. I know he doesn't like me the same way I like him, but it still felt uncomfortable having him know what I did. My plan for avoiding this question until I had an answer for him was locking my room door at night to not allow anyone to enter…No Hidden leaf stranger to grope my sleeping body, and No Hidan to question my actions. But now I have to face him, in front of the entire Akatsuki.

_Oh No!_

_Why did I kiss him?... Why the FUCK, did I kiss Hidan that night? I don't have any feelings for him…Right? Because that would be impossible…_

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy, so chapters will continue to be weekly for a while until my laptop is fixed...which hopefully will be soon.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this New Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**My Karma**

**Previously-**

_Why did I kiss him?... Why the FUCK, did I kiss Hidan that night? I don't have any feelings for him…Right? Because that would be impossible…_

* * *

><p>"Haha, so it's true,yeah!" Deidara laughed, " You actually kissed Hidan!"<p>

"I didn't think _he_ was the one you had your eyes on." Kisame laughed harder and louder than deidara. Sasori had finally averted his gaze from me. Konan looked shock. She knew how much Hidan bothered me. I once spent an entire hour complaining about him to her while we cooked dinner. Now she's hearing that I willing kissed him. But more importantly Itachi heard that I kissed the man, I once declared I hated and had no feelings for.

I felt so embarrassed. My face was burning with heat.

"Awe, looks like someone's embarrassed she got caught." Deidara laughed.

I wanted to yell at him it wasn't true. Deny the entire accusation but I couldn't because….it was true. My vision finally became cloudy as tears filled them but I ran out of the room before a single tear dropped. I ran up the stairs, but before I could open my room door a hand grabbed my shoulders and turned me around swiftly.

"Did you not want anyone to know about us?" Hidan asked me inches from my face.

"Leave me alone, Hidan. I want to go to my room." I tried to turn around to open the door, however his grip was too strong so I could only struggle in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted us to be a secret."

"_US_? There is no _us_. Now let go of me!" I squirmed around in his arms, but he remained a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Why do you continue to lie?"

"I'm not lieing about anything. Why do you read into every little thing that I do,huh? So what if I kissed you? I'm an actress, I kiss other actors all the time and it doesn't mean anything."

"STOP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" He screamed inches away from my f ace. The suddenly loud outburst from him startled me and I looked up into his eyes. He looked confused, angry but more importantly hurt.

"I'm not bullshitting anyone… it's not my fault that you like me and I don't feel the same way."

"I don't just _like_ you Kami…I'm in _love_ with you. But you don't care. I told you back in your bathroom that I have feelings for you and was so…so happy when you kissed me," His voice shook as he got to the end. "Because I thought you felt the same way for me…But I see how you are now. You're like how I used to be before I met you. You like to play little games with people's hearts. You don't care who it is, or how bad you hurt them…. And you know what, I probably deserve it. Because I used to do the same thing to other women….So this must be my karma coming back ten fold. I would string them along, and prey on their feelings for me until I got bored with them. It was always just a joke at the end of the day and I was the only one laughing…But know I know how it feels and I will never do that again… I know what it feels like to love someone who only takes enjoyment in exploiting my emotions." He finally let go of my shoulders but I didn't move. Tears were streaming down Hidan's face, but he was smiling down at me. His smile looked warm and caring, but his eyes read pain….

He turned away from me and continued down the hall. "And Kami, you shouldn't feel embarrassed." He said without turning around " I'm sure the others members where just teasing you. No one truly believes that you would willingly kiss a guy like me." He said before disappearing down the stairs.

I had no words for him. I didn't know what to say. I could have easily stopped him from leaving….But I didn't. I simply turned around and opened the door to my room. Shutting the door behind me.

"It's nice to see you finally out of your room Kami." The familiar voice of Obito Uchiha said from the corner of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>By: <strong>**_Miss. Leading Lady_**

**Haha, I changed my name ya'll…I kinda like the sound of this one, it kinda fits my writing style. **

***Long, Unpredictable, Dramaful, and ****_Misleading_**** :-) **

****I went back and revised the previous Chapter 4: Impossible, since it was so poorly written. This one wasn't revised or proofread, will do that another time.**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Because I can"**

_Previously-I had no words for him. I didn't know what to say. I could have easily stopped him from leaving….But I didn't. I simply turned around and opened the door to my room. Shutting the door behind me. "It's nice to see you finally out of your room Kami." The familiar voice of Obito Uchiha said from the corner of my room. _-

|||\\\

"What do you want?" I snarled. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Especially nothim.

"Awe, don't be rude Kami." He took a step closer to me. "Would you feel more comfortable around me if you we're lying in bed pretending to sleep while I touched you." He snickered.

"It was YOU!" I gasped. And everything came together. He was the one in my room this morning. I completely forgot that he was also a ninja from the hidden leaf. Of course! _How could I have missed that? _I felt stupid for overlooking something so simple_._

"Shocker…"He replied with mock surprise.

"Why did you?…y-you came in my room… ?" I stuttered.

"Why did you allow me?" He took a step closer to me. "Your stunned it was me in your room this morning…why?" He took a few steps to close the space between us, and stood directly in front of me. "Why would you allow a stranger to violate you in such a way Kami?...Unless, you thought I was someone else." I could hear the grin in his voice. "Did you imagine someone else was in your room this morning?"

I stood still. I didn't imagine anyone in my room... My only excuse was that I was a hormonal teen.

He slammed his hands on the door and I screamed in shock at his unexpected behavior. He now loomed over me with stretched out arms cornering me between his body and the closed door.

"I asked you a question. And I expect to hear an answer. Why did you let someone do that to you Kami?...Who did you want it to be?"

I moved my head away from the masked man. Why would it matter to him, who I thought was in my room…I owed him no explanation.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I answered back, attempting to seem confident.

He chuckled, at my pathetic attempt and leaned into my face removing his mask. It was the first time I could get a full close up of the _real _man behind the mask. He was clearly an attractive guy. Of course, it was in the Uchihia blood to look good...even with half a face."Oh, I think I have an idea of who you thought I was." His hot breath was heavy against my face as he spoke. "Actually, considering what I just over heard from a second ago…I have two people that could be your possible… Fantasy Violator…is a perfect name for them don't you think?"

Hearing that Obitio had heard the conversation with Hidan made my stomach drop. Why was he acting like this? Why did it matter to him?

"The first Fantasy Violator is someone of the same blood as me… Itachi Uchiha. You see, I had a feeling that something was going on between the two of you. Back in your world, there was a night when you and Itachi left the house with that mutt of yours. I followed you and was surprised to see Itachi being so talkative…but more importantly, so REAL, His behavior was so fluent and so genuine…At times he even appeared to flirt with you through teasing. To which you retaliated back with the same flirtatious teasing. But I wasn't sure if this romantic bond was truly forming between the two of you until…" He fell silent.

"Until what?" I asked. "Until, I watched you stare at him during dinner one night." My mouth dropped and he chuckled. He was seriously enjoying this. "Don't be shocked, you made it so obvious it was impossible to miss…you looked like a little girl watching her first crush with dreamyeye… quite entertaining actually. Also the fact that Itachi allowed you to watch him was an answer in itself-"

"You're wrong!" I interpreted…Itachi Uchiha doesn't have any romantic feelings towards me."

"No, I believe I'm right. I had a theory about Itachi, so of course like any theory it must be 'Tested' to be proven true. My question was just how _platonic _his relationship with you my theory was proven just a few minutes ago when he came bursting into my room demanding why I was in your room this morning…See, I knew that by planting my headband on your bed after our little… "Intimate Encounter" you would think he was the owner….which you did." His grin widened.

"Why did you do it? Why do you give a damn who I like?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Itachi… Because I can… and I will continue to do as I please. Because it amuses me…that's why."

"But why with me? There's other members in the base that you can ridicule and use for your own entertainment."

"But why have fun with them, when I have an award winning actress at my disposal… And Hidan has to be the most unexpected plot twist, that even I couldn't have seen coming, I'm surprised to have overheard what I had...Your very young,and _loose _aren't you?" he chuckled. "Your a very interesting person to observe and toy with… and I'll definitely have some fun with you before you meet your end." He placed his mask back over his face,"By the way your father truly loves you...to humble himself and beg for his daughter's life,was so...so sad and pathetic. Unlike your mother,he's forgotten the plan and the deal he agreed upon, that you are a sacrificial Jinchuuriki. And nothing else...Hmm,That might be a problem for us later."He said the last part to himself.

"You better not lay a hand on my father." I could feel the rage boil under my skin. "Have you little _fun _with me...but you leave my father alone."

He didn't reply.

Instead he stared at me through his single eye-hole. I could swear I heard a muffled laugh from behind that orange mask.

"Have a good night,Kami." He finally said before he disappearing.

_**by: Lady**_

_**Sorry this Chapter took so long,people :-(**_

_**I hope you enjoy... I'll be writing chapters from my phone and uploading them on to FanFiction.((More work for me ,since Imma slow texter))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Konan's Advice **

_Previously-"Have a good night,Kami." He finally said before he disappearing._

_/_

I woke up the next day, with a small letter folded on my night stand.

_Kam-Kam,_

_Meet me in the Training Room._

_-Love Dad _

I went to find the Training Room immediately after I got ready. I thought it was odd that my father wanted to train me since there was no reason for me to ever engage in combat...but more importantly, why gain ninja skills when I'll die in a few months. So it was just a waist of time.

Making my way down the hallway and descending down the stairs I ran into Konan,who was preparing Brunch. I had already missed breakfast since I woke up later than every one else, so I was glad to see food being made. Konan turned around to see me standing in the open dining room.

"Good Morning,Kami. The food will be ready soon." She didn't smile at me and returned to her work without looking up at me. I could tell she was mad at me and I didn 't blame her. She was one of the closest people to me right now, yet I hid secrets from her. One of which she found out,along with most of the Akatsuki members. I don't know why I didn't tell her about me kissing Hidan. I knew she wouldn't judge my actions...yet I still didn't tell her.

"Konan,listen I-"

"You don't have to apologize,or tell me anything that you don't want to,Kami." Konan interrupted. "I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts that you felt you were unable to confide in me...but I understand now. It's my fault for thinking we were closer than we were."

"No Konan, that's not it at all! I do feel that we're close but I don't know why I didn't tell you...I-I guess I just didn't want anyone to know...that's all."

"I don't know how friendships go in your world." Konan spoke as she turned off the stove and turning to face me."But in mine world, we tell our close friends _everything_. And the fact that you could tell me about your crush on Itachi,tells me that that kiss you shared with Hidan ment something serious...so serious you wanted to keep it a secret,between the two of you."

"That's not true,Konan!" She was making the kiss sound was that it was so much more than it was.

"Alright, I don't want this discussion to turn into a debate." She walked over to me and took a seat in one of the dining room chairs. I joined her taking the seat next to her. "To be honest, I wouldn't announce that I kissed Hidan either." She giggled and finally smiled at me. Though it didnt look genuine as it usually does. She was still hurt and truly felt as though our friendship was one sided.

"Out of curiosity,why did you kiss him? I mean, you seemed so into Itachi, that this was so unexpected." She leaned into me as she asked. And I could tell she really wanted to know...to bad I didn't have an answer for her.

"Konan, I'm going to tell you, honestly,why I kissed Hidan... _I don't know why. _And that's the truth that I need you to believe_."_

I watched as Konan's smile turned into a smirk.

"Is it really _me_, that your trying to convince,Kami?... Anyways,It doesn't matter,I'm just asking out of pure curiosity. I'll drop the subject with you then." She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before standing.

"By the way,Kami. I want to advise you, to start thinking before you act. I know your young...but I strongly believe that, if you start using that mind of yours before your young adult '_needs' _then the high amounts of drama in your life will decrease."

"Haha,thanks Konan."

"Your welcome,Kami...were you off to the Training Room?"

"Uh,yeah...how'd you know?"

"Your father was here not to long ago,and informed me that he was going to begin training you."

"Oh, he didn't mention why. Did he?"

"No. And I hope you weren't planning on eating before Training..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ah,good point." She was right, if I ate now then performed a physical workout,not only would I get unbelievably painful cramps but I'll also regurgitate every ounce of food I've just digested. "Guess I'll head over to the Training Room now."

"Alright,good luck... Ronin is a was once a very skilled ninja."

"Actually, my dad's name is Ribeiro not Ronin. And thats pretty cool that he was so talented."

"No,His birth name is Ronin. Ribeiro was his cover name to hide his identity back in your world. And yes, your father was quite the ninja... I would go as far to say a prodigy."

"Wow, really!?" Hearing that my father was a ninja prodigy was both shocking and excited. I wanted to know more about this side of him.

"I'm sure your mind is now filled with questions for your father. The indoor Training Room is down the hallway,around the corner...and I'll set aside a plate for you to eat when your finished."

"Sounds good! Thanks again Konan, I'll help you out with dinner later tonight." And I took off running down the hallway. However when I turned the corner I crashed into something... hard.

"Ow...I'm sorry my fault." I looked up to see Itachi rubbing his chin. Oh God... I just ran into Itachi. Apparently the top of my head hit his jaw.

"I am so-so-so sorry, Itachi. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," He interrupted. "It was an accident... now please excuse me." he said as he pushed pass me.

"Wait Itachi!" He stopped and turing around to face me. "About what you heard about me and Hidan last night-"

"What you do is your own business... you don't have to explain yourself to me. Good luck with your training,Kami."

/

**By Lady **

****I feel like my writing isn't up like it use to...:-(**

****Next Chapter: You'll finally get a glimpse of the loving father "Daddy"...and introduced to a veryyy special guy. ;-)**

*****Guest/Troll= I believe I stated before that I am NOT Kami, yet you insist to comment that this is a "Mary Sue"story.(You've said it three times now. And its getting annoying,Troll) You seem to strongly believe this(which I think is odd)...and I'm shocked to see you continued to read my stories. Seriously, Just stop... #Guest#Lies#"MarySue?"#Troll**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Nebbu **

_Previously-"What you do is your own business... you don't have to explain yourself to me. Good luck with your training,Kami." _

**/|/|/|/**

"Good Morning,Kam-Kam!" Daddy cheered as I came through the doors of the Training Room. He was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor with his legs crossed. So I ran over to him and took a seat in front of him.

"Morning,Daddy!" The room was huge with high ceilings. I would say it was the size of a full basketball court. The walls and floors were grey stone instead of the same greenish-grey stone as the rest of the base, probably a more solid material so the room wouldnt get destroyed by the Akatsuki's intense training.

"Or should I say Good Morning,Ronin Fen?" I joked.

"So you heard?" He laughed. My Dad looked young, for being thirty-two. He has steel grey eyes and dark shoulder length hair that was always tousled, as if he had just got out of bed. But that was his style. Back at home he wore torn jeans tucked into black combat boots, while wearing a striped polo with a plaid longsleeve tied around his waist...his overall look was _very _uncoordinated to point that my mother and I wondered if he dressed himself in the dark.

"Yep,Konan told me that you were considered a prodigy."

"Did she?" His grin widened and I could tell he was enjoying the praise. "What else did she say?"

My dad was never the type to act humble. He's always been a hard worker and loved to get recognition for his accomplishments. Sometimes I felt as though the only reason he worked so hard was to get the attention in the end. And was driven by drunken fame...literally. Some of his best movies he Produced and Directed were while he was intoxicated. He didn't have a problem with alcohol, he just claimed that it allowed his creative ideas to flow easier.

"Konan didn't say anything else about you, but I came running over here to learn more about your ninja past."

"Oh did you?" His eyes brightened hearing that his daughter was interested in his life. "Then I'll tell you everything." He placed a hand on top of my head and patted it lightly. "Just not now, Today we have training to start...maybe after we're through, if your not too tired I'll tell you a little about your old man... Is that alright with you Kam-Kam?"

"Yeah, that's alright with me." I smiled.

"That's my girl." He patted my head one last time before squeezing my cheek.

"But...um, I just want to know _one _thing before we start." I know we just agreed to hold all my questions until after my training. But this question has been on my mind since I read his letter...Also, I know how to work my way around my daddy's deals. "Pleaseee,Daddy?" I tilted my head down and pouted.

"Fine, just _one _question." He cave, with a huge smile on his face. "What's the question on your mind,Kam?"

"Well...I wanted to know why you want to train me. Even though my life will end short... There wouldn't be a reason for me to gain these skill"

"Kam, it may be limited, but your life is the most precious thing in the world to me...As your parent, it's my duty to teach you everything that maybe useful to you later on in life, regardless of 'Faith.'"

"And why do you care for me and love me like a true father, when you knew that I would die as pawn in the Moon's Eye Plan?...I know now that Mom's love and affection was fake this whole time..." I let my voice trail off. Its become painful thinking about my mother,lately. She was my role model growing up and everything I wanted to be as an adult beautiful,powerful,and wise...She was my best friend and I loved her.

"Kami, I love you no matter what because you are my daughter...you are my one and only. And your mother...she loves you too. No matter what she says or what she does, I need you to always know that she loves you. She's just...confused... She's lost her way."

"_Confused_?...What do you mean by that?"

"Kami,The deal was to have a Q&A _after _training, remember?"

"Yeah, But I wanna know!Pleaseee Daddy?"

"No, Kameal...Training comes first." I knew he was serious by using my full name so I backed down.

"Alright,let's start." I was sad to not get the information I wanted immediately, but my newfound excitement for training took it's place. _I wonder what he'll teach me? Will he start out with the three basics: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu? I wonder which one we'll do first?_

"Alright, first I have to unlock your chakra ability. So what I need you to do is lift your hands high above your head for me." I did as instructed and waited.

"Now this will hurt a little." His fingers tips began to glow with blue chakra, then he drove them swiftly into my stomach. I cried out as intense pain ripped through me.

"Are you alright,Kam?" Dad asked removing his hand from my stomach.

"Ah..." I hunched over, clutching my body. My breathing quickened as I tried to bare through the pain.

"Your suffering will end soon,Kam. Just pull through." His voice was soothing as he spoke. And instantly,as if on que,the pain subsided and all together vanished.

"Uh..it went away. It doesn't hurt anymore, Dad." I smiled at him.

"Good,I'm glad." He said as he reached out to pat my head gently.

"Alright! So now I can perform jutsus and walk on walls,ceilings, and-and water!"I jumped up and down from my spot on the floor out of pure excitment._ I'm gonna be a ninja!_

_"_Woah, calm down... I don't plan to teach you any physical training until you've mastered the art of communicating with _Him_."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Zero tailed beast that lives inside of you...Nebbu."

"And you want me to talk to him?" My excitement quickly changed into fear. He wants me to talk to the Beast inside of me!? Are you kidding me? So far the only Beast that I know for a fact is friendly and nice is Killer Bee's Hachibi. It seemed that for the most part, the Beasts dislike their Jinchuriki... Well two out of three. What if I have one like Kurama who finds me annoying and hates me. Or one like Shukaku, who won't let me sleep or he will take over my body...I would honestly,rather not know this Nebbu character.

Dad could sense that I was nervous on the training idea.

"I think it would help you out, if I told you that Nebbu is very,um ..._different _from the other Tailed Beasts."

"_Different _how?"

"Well,his full name is '_Nebbu the Zero-Tailed Sloth,' _So I'm sure you can imagine how_...terrifying _he can be." he laughed.

"A sloth?...Sloth!... Like those slow mammals that like to lay around in trees all day?...they're harmless!" I automatically felt relieved.

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to say that they're completely harmless." Dad smiled.

"Oh,alright." I mentally laughed at myself for being afraid of a such an animal. "So how do I meet him?"

"Meditation."

"That's it?" I was surprised it was going to be so easy.

"That's it."

"But why wasn't I able to contact him before through meditation?" I meditated and did yoga regularly, four times a week for years. Yet I've never met Nebbu.

"Because your chakra was block before and I just unlocked it...now focus. Get in your meditative form."

I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees.

"Now close your eyes...and concentrate on your breathing." He further instructed.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I felt relaxed...my body began to tingled for a in my toes then rising up to my head. Then is stopped...

**"You just gonna sit there with your eyes shut, you little bitch?"** A husky voice growled from in front of me. My eyes shot I was shocked to see that I was no longer in the same room with my dad. This room was huge, with dim lights on the wall. In front of me was a large cage and I could barely make out a silhouette of... a _very large_ animal.

**"So,you thought it was a joke that I was a Sloth,did you!?"** He roared. His shouting voice made a breeze that rustled my hair. His size was tremendous... it was horrifying. I regret every thought I had about this thing...I was stupid for underestimating his power. He maybe a sloth...but he was a Bijuu first... a Monster.

"I-I'm sorry...I was-" I stuttered over my words, I couldn't focus. The only thought in my mind was...that I've never been so scared in my life.

**"Hahaha! Are you Scared,girl!"**

"...yes." My voice failed me, so the words came out no louder than a whisper.

**"ARE YOU SCARED, GIRL!" **He shouted, knocking me off my feet. I fell hard on my back scrapping my elbow.

"Yes! I'm terrified!...Please...I'm so sorry for making fun of you. I shouldnt have done that."

"**AHHH!"**He began to violently shake the bars of the cage. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!AHHH!"**

"Ah! Please don't...STOP!" I cried when I heard the cage begin to creak...it was about to give way. My body was trembling with fear.

"Please,Stop!... DADDY HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Teehee...Gotcha! Waddaya think a that acting, Miss. Kami?" The monstrous Sloth's voice was no longer the deep booming voice it once was, instead it was replaced with a high,slightly childish voice.

"Teehee, I really got you on that one didn't I?" He spoke again.

"What?" I was so confused. _Why is he talking in that different voice?_

"Ahoy!" It waved a an arm in my direction."I'm Nebbu, your trusty Bijuu."

**/|/|/**

**By. Lady **

***I gotta give props to my buddy, Shadowclone076- for allowing me to use HIS amazing idea for Nebbu's personality! :-)**

***I have to go back and update the ages of Mom and Dad. Dad is 32 and Mom is 31...So Mom had Kami at 13.(Young..I know but it has to happen that way)**

***So my idea for Ronin Fen aka Daddy was to look pretty much like Johnny Depp. Depp's casual attire is usually: Layered+ 90's style + a hint of Homeless-Hobo collided into one. Of course, tied in with his large nerd glasses, Johnny Depp is the epiphany of... HOTTT. *mwah* I love the sh*t outta him!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!(I worked all day on this(hope the effort shows)) :-D**

**Btw this hasn't been proofread,will do that later so I apologies for any misplellings/weird phrase.**

***Teehee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Blind Trust**

_Previously-"Ahoy!" It waved a an arm in my direction."I'm Nebbu, your trusty Bijuu."_

* * *

><p>"What?" Nothing was making sense. Two seconds ago he was going to kill me…now he's laughing.<p>

"Sorry for scaring you Miss. Kami, I was just having a little fun ,teehee… Are you mad at me?" He pressed his face against the bars and he looked rather cute and innocent….Though I know looks can be deceiving. I stared into his enormous eyes and could see the remorse_. He was genuinely apologizing to me._ Relief washed over me as my body stopped trembling with fear. _So this is what Dad ment when he said Nebbu was different._

"Yeah, it's fine…apology accepted. But did you have to be so aggressive?"

"Well, I heard the way you were talking about me with your Father…you thought that I couldn't be threatening because I was a Sloth…Boi did I prove you wrong , huh? Did you like my acting? Do you think it was really good!?"

"Haha, yeah.. you sure did prove me wrong…and I don't think anyone could have pulled off that performance better than you." I definitely learned my lesson; Watch what I say about this thing, but I wasn't completely off my guard. For all I know he could be crazy, battling Bipolar and or a Split Personality Disorder.

"Yayyy! Come ova here!" He waved one of his oversized arms. "You wanna play a game with me? Its been a long time since anyone's come to see me, So I had to play by myself…. But not anymore because you're here and we're gonna be Best Friends, and-and..and play lots of games together!"

I walked closer towards the cage with caution. He seemed friendly….just too friendly. What if this was all just another act, and the second I got close to the cage he attacks me. And what are these '_Games'_ he wants to play _"Rip-the-head-off-of-Kami?"…._Hm, I should probably leave and ask Dad more about Nebbu, so I can get a better idea about his true personality. I stopped at a great distant away from the cage, I wanted to make sure he wasn't able to grab me and pull me in with those long arms of his.

"Hey, why don't you get closer…we can't play any games together if your all the way ova there…Hmm, and we can't play many games if you're out there and I'm in here, either…Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you rip off the seal and let me out?...

_"So that's what he's getting at?" _I thought to myself. "_ He wants me to let him out so he can go on a rampage and kill me."_

"I know this really fun game we can play were I-"

"No." I cut him off. I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. My first impression from this _thing_ was Fear, then confusion. There's no way this friendly little kid could be real.

"Oh, then there's other games we can play with you outside the cage-"

"I have to go…my Dad just wanted us to meet. Since we've already introduced ourselves I can leave now….just point me out to the exit and I'll come back another time and we can play whatever game you want, Alright?"

"Oh," I could hear the sadness in his voice. But I didn't care, I couldn't trust the monster. I just wanted to get out of her and talk to my Dad.

"Alright… then I'll tell you how to get out….just promise to come back and play with me?" His voice was suddenly slow and gloomy. I felt like I was being drawn into a deep depression. But the depression was comforting and accepted. It felt as though, I've experienced this pain for so long that it had become a natural feeling…_Why was I feeling this wave of heavy sadness all of a sudden?_

"You don't want to come back to see me…do you?" It had taken me too long to agree with his promise that he must have assumed I was never planning to return. "It's alright though… you don't have to come back. I like it here, alone…. I can play all types of games by myself, it's fun." He bowed his head down and turned it to the side. "If you don't wanna come back it's fine. So you shouldn't feel bad for leaving." I suddenly realized that the depressing feelings I'm feeling weren't my own…They were Nebbu's. He had lived alone in a cage for over eighteen years. Having to entertain _himself_…play by _himself_…and talk only with _himself_…. It was depressing. But more importantly… it was lonely. It was something he had grown used to. And it became his norm. It was odd feeling his feelings as my own, I guess it was a bond that we shared as his host.

"You know… Kurama?" He spoke as he slowly stepped back into the shadows of his cage. "He's another Bijuu like me.. He told me that humans were all selfish creatures that only wanted us for our strength to destroy other humans. He said they only thought of us as monsters with no emotions and deserved nothing in return...But I'm not like Kurama. He hates all of humanity but I don't. I think people are unique. Each one is different from another. Some are like the ones Kurama said, but most of them aren't…So if you don't come back,it's alright. I won't think you're a mean human…I promise… Your still a nice person because you didn't come for my strength to destroy other humans. You came because you wanted to meet me." He stepped closer into the light and lifted his head so he looked me in the eyes, with a huge smile on his face.

"To leave, you have to use this release jutsu…you just put your fingers like this" He made a hand sign with his fingers. "Then you close your eyes and BAM! When you open them you'll be back with your Dad…Oh, can you do a reeeally big favor for me when you leave? Can you tell your dad I said 'Ahoy!' Your Dad is a nice human too. He used to visited me sometimes, back when I was captured by Madara. I didn't like it there 'cause the cage was sooo small. But your Dad would talk to me and play game with me every time he came to see Madara…One time he came _just_ to play with me without seeing Madara, I was sooo happy!...So see, since your Dad is a nice human you must be a nice human too, Teehee."

I could feel my eyes begin to water as I listened to him speak…The real monster wasn't the one locked inside of a cage, the real monster was outside…free. That monster was me… I judged his character based off my own fears. I didn't want to trust him because he was too friendly to me. In my defense, I grew up in a world where genuinely kind people didn't make it. They were stepped on and used for another's benefits. You had to be tough and keep your guard up. Especially in the film industry, you never knew who your true friends were. You had to blindly give trust to someone and hope that they didn't abuse it.

"Actually, Nebbu." I walked closer to cage and touched the bars. "I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."

"Ah! Really!? That's Great!" Excitement shined not just through his eyes, but through his entire face. It lit up brighter than the sun and I felt warm inside knowing that I had caused his happiness.

"But why?" He asked still eager. "I thought you had to go?"

"Because I have an idea," I smiled. It occurred to me, that I didn't introduce my name to him. He just automatically started saying my name. "How about I unlock this cage and I'll introduce myself to you properly."

"You would do that for me!?"

"Of course…I trust you." I said before touching the seal that bounded him and ripping it off the cage door.

There was a loud creak as the door slowly opened.

_…. I just have to trust him….Blindly._

* * *

><p><strong>By Miss. Leading Lady<strong>

**I wrote this very quickly so I know that there are major typos,misspellings, weird phrases. I really hope you guys don't mind… (I wrote this in between class) So I'll update a revised version soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

**Unexpected! (TURN UP)**

_Previously-"Of course…I trust you." I said before touching the seal that bounded him and ripping it off the cage door._

_There was a loud creak as the door slowly opened._

…_. I just have to trust him….Blindly._

**Ronin's POV**

Kami's been with her Bijuu, Nebbu for a while. I hope everything is going well for them.

I've known Nebbu for some time, and he's always been an odd ball…. Though he's the oldest of all the Beasts, he acts as though he's a child. He likes to play games, have fun all the time, and hates taking things too seriously…though he can be serious if need be. He has a very unique way of looking at things and is always able to see the bigger picture. What I loved about him the most was his intelligence. His wisdom on life was well above any human can understand, but he was always willing to explain.

I could remember when we first met. He was in a very miserable and unpleasant situation, being treated as thought he was an object, that needed feeding… rather than a life that has feelings. It shocked me, even to this day that he never blamed Madara for his pain. He never got upset or complained about his mistreatment. The only thing that ever bothered him was that he was alone… He missed the times when him and all the other beasts were together. He felt fulfillment in the company of others. Yet, Madara kept in cramp in a tight cage in the basement of the base. Our first encounter was actually by accident.

I was told to retrieve a scroll from his archives located at the bottom of the base. Along the way I took a wrong turn and ended up were Nebbu was being detained. I walked pass the cage at first. The room had no lighting so I stumbled around aimlessly befor a slow gloomy voice called out to me.

"Did you come to play with me?"

It startled me at first, since the voice appeared to come out through the walls. There was rustling in a metal cage located in the corner of the room. I could make out the silhoute of a creature similar to that of a sloth…but this one was of enormousness proportions. It was sat on its legs and I could see a metal chain shine in the dim light around his neck. The chain was short and restricted his movements in the already small cage.

"No, actually I'm lost…Madara sent me to retrieve a scroll from his archives, and I think I took the wrong turn."

"Oh, You took a right and came to _my_ chambers, instead of left, teehee…. If you go back to where you came from, take a left and it'll be somewhere down that hall." His voice sounded young like a child's, not matching his monstrous appearance.

"Uh, thank you…but how would a creature bond by chains know where the archives are located?"

"Teehee, I know a lot of things that people don't know."

"Really, like what?"

"Wanna play a game?" He asked eagerly, ignoring my question.

"Well, I believe I asked you a question first."

"I know, and I'll give you the answers while we play a game."

"Alright." I asked.

"Teehee, let's play!…I'm Nebbu."

Hm, so this is Nebbu the Zero tailed Beast… I never could have imagined that a Sloth could look so lethal, but his size helped.

"Im Ronin Fen… tell me, how do you play this game" I asked politely. He was being awfully friendly towards me.

"You see that rock over there," he pointed a long nail at a fist sized rock on the floor. "Can you pick it up and throw it to meh?"

I did as he asked, and he tossed the rock back at me "Now you just throw it back."… _Catch_, the game that he wanted to badly play was a mere game of _catch! _

"So, the game's begun… aren't you going to answer my question?" I asked as I threw the rock back towards him. His movements were slow, but he still managed to catch the rock.

"Oh right! You wanted to know how I knew where the Archives was!" I couldn't believe that he had forgotten the reason why we were where playing. "Uh, The day Madara brought me here I noticed that there was a room that read Archives… I remembered, because I was so happy that I wasn't alone and had a neighbor."

"You call the Archive's room your neighbor?"

"Yep, teehee."

"But it's a room filled with forbidden scrolls…there is no life…no person living in that room." I replied, catching and throwing the rock was a mindless act compared to the intense ninja training I was use to. So the game itself required no thinking.

"I don't think so… those forbidden scrolls were written on paper…paper comes from trees…trees are alive, so that room has life."

"Sorry to tell you this, Nebbu…Trees are alive until they are cut down. That room is dead."

"Life is endless… Paper is nothing but a corpse of the tree's life. But even without it's physical roots, its soul lives on."

"Nebbu, trees do not have souls." He was certainly odd, especially his way of thinking.

"Well actually-." Nebbu started, but was interrupted by Madara.

"Ronin, what are you doing in here. I sent you to retrieve a scroll, why haven't you done so?" My eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting and I could see him standing at the entrance of the room.

"I apologize Madara-sama. I got lost on the way to the Archives and-"

"And decided to play games." He spat. "Get the scroll and return to my chambers for further instructions."

"Yes, Madara-sama." I bowed.

I visited Nebbu as often as I could after our accidental encounter. He may love to play games, but he was always interesting to listen to.

"Ronin!" Matsu called from the entrance of the Training Room. "I heard that your training the Jinchuuriki…why?"

"If Kami has a strong bond with her bijuu, then it will be significantly easier for her to control and use his chakra." Matsu suddenly appeared behind me and I stood up quickly to dodge her punch.

"Why does it matter if she has better control over her chakra. Very soon it wont matter….and if you hadn't begged me to help you plead for her life, she would have no longer been our problem."

"How could you say that, Matsu! She's our daughter!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING,RONIN!" She inched closer to my face, and I looked into the eyes of the woman I loved. Who eyes use to gleam with warmth…but now… now her eyes looked unrecognizable to me.

"Your becoming a problem to us." She said before leaving the room.

Moments later, there was sudden loud crash and I heard Matsu scream.

"MATSU!" I screamed but before I could take a step closer, two ninjas in all black attire wearing a white animal mask appeared at the training Room. I recognized them immediately as ANBU.

"KAMI"I screamed turning around, shaking her body "…KAMI COME BACK, WE NEED TO LEAVE…NOW!"

**Kami's POV**

"KAMI!" I could hear my father scream echo through the hollow room. His body was absent but his cry carried and bounced of the walls …"KAMI COME BACK, WE HAVE TO LEAVE… NOW!" I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"I have to leave, Nebbu."

"Alright…just be careful out there….I can sense it from in here. Whatever is happening outside isn't good."

I made the hand signs to exit and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for the unexpected scene I was about to see when I opened them…my father's limp bloody body lay in front of me …


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**You Did This**

_Previously-I made the hand signs to exit and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for the unexpected scene I was about to see when I opened them…my father's limp bloody body lay in front of me …_

* * *

><p>"Dad!" I screamed.<p>

Two Anbu ninjas stood over my father's bloody corpse. They turned around slowly to face me as I stood up from my place on the floor.

"Do you feel that immense chakra?" The masked man with the Fox mask whispered to his partner.

"He must have unlocked the seal already." A woman replied.

"You...killed my father!" I screamed. A massive amount of heat flooded my body. It was so hot, I felt as though I was on fire. My hands began to tremble and my vision blurred, not from tears, but from a thick black cloud that blocked my eyes. Soon my entire body was engulfed in in the dark haze. And it hurt….it hurt so bad I thought I was dieing…

"Ahhh!" I couldn't hold in the scream from escaping my lips. I was in too much physical _and_ emotional pain. My father laid lifeless on the ground in front of me, with his two murderers hovering above.

"Please, calm down!" The female Anbu with the bear mask spoke.

"Yes, were here to-"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" I spoke through clench teeth. I didn't care why they were sent here. My father was dead... and they were to blame. My body raced with heavy emotions;hurt, sadness,and guilt….Guilt that if I had left my meditative state sooner, I would have been able to help him. My mind slowly drifted off into an unconscious rage until I could see nothing but black. I felt weightless...as if I was floating on air. I was so high I felt no pain...I felt invincible.

"KAMI, STOP...PLEASE...YOUR KILLING THEM!" I heard my mother cry. Instantly the darkness began to fade and the burning feeling slowly returned.

"What?" I groaned. My head was spinning, as I looked around the room. All the members of Akatsuki were present, they circled around me, encasing me in the middle as if I was some animal. My mother stood in front of me with her hands stretched out. She was blocking me.

"Mom... what are you doing?" I asked, but my knees gave out from under me causing me to collapse. I looked up and saw my mother slowly putting down her arms. In front of me lay Uncle Lou and Miss Len. Their bodies were twisted and covered in blood. Miss Len twitched in pain, but Uncle Lou laid still.

And I finally realized that my mother wasn't blocking me for my own protection...but for theirs. She was defending them...from _me_.I had gotten lost in my uncontrollable rage and had began to attack the people I care about.

"Kami?" My mother asked in a low voice.

"Mom what happened...I don't know what happened."I tried to stand but my body wouldn't let me.

"You...you killed them. You went mad and killed Lou and Len sensei."

"No..no..there were Anbu ninjas here, and they killed dad." I cried.

"Kami, what are you talking about?...There were no other ninjas in the room."

My eyes widened in shock as she told me the heart wrenching truth.

"No, I saw them!"

"Kami, I was just in the room a moment ago, and it was only _you_ and your father."

"But the Anbu!"

"Kami," Pein's emotionless voice called as he approached us. His movements was slow with caution...as if he was expecting something to happen. "We have a number of barriers around the base, to ensure that _no_ outsiders get in...However, if by any chance these barriers are penetrated... I would know."

"What are you trying to say..you think I attacked them….and my own father."

"Yes," he answered dryly, his eyes watching me intensly, "You were the only person in the room with your father, and the barriers are still intact."

I broke out crying..._this can't be true,_ I kept repeating to myself. I saw the two Anbu ninjas standing next my father's corpse when I exited the meditative state… I know what I saw._They killed him, not me..._

"Matsu," Pein spoke again," I know we agreed otherwise, but given the circumstance, I would like to begin the extraction of the Beast as soon as possible. For unknown reasons Ronin removed the seal on Kami, causing her to become dangerous threat to our safety, if left alone."

"Yes," My mother agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>By: Miss. Leading Lady<strong>

**Are you confused? Good, you should be...**

***So, I plan to end this story soon. **_**Why?**_** Because the story is dragging ..so...Countdown to Kami's end! ...But I still have one last trick up my sleeve ;-D**

***Also, If you have watched the 2013 movie "the Purge", I have a mini fanfiction on it.(Only 4 short chapters with a killer twist at the end ;-)) And I encourage everyone to check it out if your interested! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Savior**

_Previously-"Matsu," Pein spoke again," I know we agreed otherwise, but given the circumstance, I would like to begin the extraction of the Beast as soon as possible. For unknown reasons Ronin removed the seal on Kami, causing her to become dangerous threat to our safety, if left alone."_

_"Yes," My mother agreed._

* * *

><p>They kept me in a cage at the bottom of the base. I didn't fight them when they shackled me and locked the metal doors behind me. I murdered my father… the one person that truly loved me.<p>

_Why...why did I do that?_

From what they told me. There were no intruders… all the barriers of the base were untouched. I had simply lost control of myself upon leaving my meditative state. I told them that I had taken off the seal for Nebbu's cage, which apparently, increases a jinchuuriki's chakra to a great extent. It was too much for a virgin ninja, one who's never tasted chakra a day of her life. I was suddenly given a mass amount of chakra that was too much for me to handle. Like, I was person who tried heroin for the first time...on the highest dosage possible.

I couldn't help but question what went through my father's mind when he removed the seal. _Did he have faith in my ability to remain in control, and not go crazy with my new found power? Did he trust that I would not harm my loved ones. Did he think he would be able to stop me if I lost control? _These were all questions I would never be able to find the answer to.

I looked down at my blood stained hands. Uncle Lou and Miss. Len must have heard me fighting my father and tried to help...only to end up in the same situation as him.

I hated Nebbu, I wish I was never a Jinchuuriki...Obito just wanted to collect us, as pawns in his dream for eternal peace...if only he knew he would regret his decision to wage war and be used by Madara.

"Uh, why didn't I think of this before!" I cried out. All this time, I could have convinced Obito that he would not like the end result of his plans. I could have used the Portal jutsu to my world and show him the latest chapters of the manga. And show him that he changes his mind….But that plan seemed impossible now. There was no way that he would believe me if I told him. He would think I was lying to try to get out of the extraction. And I couldn't ask my mother to take me back to our world to get evidence...at least not after my failed attempt to escape at the club, my last night home. She would think I would try to escape again.

"I'm going to die." I said out loud. Soon I will be reunited with my father, Uncle Lou, and Miss. Len. I will have no more drama filled moments, and be surrounded by people I love, and who love me as well. Suddenly the thought of dying seemed bliss.

"Kami." Itachi's voice startled me. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I had not notice his presence. He stood a few feet in front of me outside of the metal cage.

"Itachi….what are you doing here?" I asked. I tried to get closer to him but the chains that bounded me to the cell stopped me.

"I'm here to help you, Kami."

* * *

><p><strong>By Miss. Leading Lady<strong>

**This Chapter was short...but needed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Escape**

_Previously-"I'm here to help you, Kami."_

* * *

><p>"They plan to extract the Bijuu from you in a few hours." Itachi said as he unlocked the cage door and entered the cell.<p>

"I'm going to help you escape the base, and lead you in the right direction...but I will not be able to help you any farther than that." He spoke as he unlocked my shackles.

"B-but, my mom…" I studdard, " My mother put a jutsu on me so she can track my location and appear at anytime. So, fleeing is impossible...she'll find me." I bowed my head down and cried. I felt so grateful that Itachi was willing to help me, but anything I do leads to my end.

"Kami, _trust_ me," He said as he gently lifted my head with his hand, wiping away my tears with his fingers. "I told you that I will point you in the right direction, then everything will be fine… I promise, you will not die tonight." He smiled and I felt warm inside. He talked with so much confidence, that I believed him. Itachi was going to give it his all in helping me escape, and I was willing to cooperate.

"Why are you helping me,Itachi?" I asked as he helped me stand up.

"You truly don't remember, do you?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"My confession to you…. the last night in your world, when you tried to escape. I apologize, I did not know you were a Jinchuuriki. If I had known I would have allowed you to flee."

"Uh, it's fine… you didn't know, but what confession are you talking about?" I whispered as we left the cell and up the basement stair.

"A love confession." He looked down into my eyes.

"What?" I shouted.

"Please, keep your voice low Kami."

"But you can't like me...you told me you didn't like me! You told me the feelings I felt for you were _not_ mutual."

"I lied...please Kami, you need to be quiet or someone will hear us."

"But why did you lie!" I asked. I couldn't control my voice, I was so shocked to hear that Itachi Uchiha had feelings for me. He realized that my voice was getting louder, and he stopped in front of the basement door before he opened it.

"Listen to me Kami, I don't have much time to get you out of here before the extraction so we need to be quick and _quiet_… I was planning on telling you how I felt when you finally left your room when we arrived at the base, however after you told me about your bedroom intruder, I had to talk to Madara first...then I heard that you kissed Hidan…"

"That's nothing… it didn't mean anything."

"Yes it does Kami, that means everything and the fact that you don't realize your own feelings surprises me...You love him, and I'm alright with that…. As long as you're happy." He smiled.

_And you know what_… _He was right._

I tried to hide my feelings for Hidan all this time, because I knew that having a romantic relationship with him would lead no where because of my _faith_...We would have been a short lived happiness, until I eventually left him in death. _How could that be fair to him?..._The night I kissed him in my bathroom was a _Goodbye_ kiss. In case I was successfully able escape...and never saw him again.

"I need to see him." I said to Itachi. "I have to let him know how I feel before I leave."

"We can't, I need to get you outside the base as soon as possible while the other members are preparing for the extraction...You don't have much time."

"But I need to tell him now!" I demanded. He stood silent for a moment, thinking the situation over.

"If you _really_ feel the need to tell Hidan your feelings," he sighed, "Then write it to him in a letter… when you are safe and out of harms way. I'm sure he would appreciate it, regardless of when you tell him."

I thought about his words for a minute. It would only take a second to tell him to his face how I felt, and I would feel much better if it was in person rather than in a letter.

"Please, Kami...right now you need to focus on making sure that you remain alive."

"How would he get my letter?" I asked. It's not like the Akatsuki base has a mailing address.

"When you are at a safe location, I will find you… and you can give me the letter then."

I knew I could trust him. I could feel it in his words, that I was going to make it out...alive.

"Alright." I nodded, "Let's go."

He quietly opened the basement door and we could hear people talking down the medical hallway.

"How is she?" My mother asked.

"I'm sorry Matsu, but Len has passed away...her injuries were too great." Konan spoke in a sincere voice.

"That MONSTER! She killed them...she killed my husband, my teammate, and my dear sensei."

"It was an unfortunate misunderstanding, Kami didn't mean to-" Konan tried to calm her down. And I felt so happy knowing that Konan was still by my side….no matter what, she's been a good friend to me. _I'm going to miss her._

"No!" Mom interrupted. "I regret ever agreeing to create such a creature….we need to hurry the preparations so the junchuuriki's purpose can be fulfilled."

We could hear them leave the room. Itachi grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. We ran towards the exit and stopped when we reached a huge boulder. He made a hand sign and there was a low grumble as the rock lifted revealing a setting sun. It was already evening and the sky was a beautiful orange. We were surrounded by a thick forest filled with green trees and plant life.

"This way,hurry." Itachi grabbed my hand and started to race through trees of the forest. We continued to run for a few minutes until he stopped at a narrow river. The water streamed down slowly and was easily passable by foot. My breathing was heavy, I couldn't remember when was the last time I worked out. After the Akatsuki arrived in my world, I quit my workout regiment, to be able to better supervise them in the house...that was weeks ago, and I was a little out of shape since then.

"This is where I have to leave you…" Itachi said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Follow this stream down the bank."

"But what are you going to do about my mother's seal? She'll find me and bring me back when she realizes I'm gone."

"I have to return to the base, they won't be ready for extraction until midnight...you'll know when it's time by the moon, it will be the highest in the sky at midnight. That is when they'll notice you're missing and search for you. You have until then to follow the stream down the bank." He let go of my shoulder after giving it a light squeeze and turned around to leave.

"Wait! But the seal?"

"The only thing you need to worry about right now is making it down the stream, Kami. Your destination is 30 _miles_ East, and you have roughly five hours…. if you can't make it down there by then…."

"Then I die." I finished for him and he nodded. 30 miles was a lot to run in that amount of time, especially for a person like myself who isn't an athlete trained to run a marathon, or a ninja...and he knew that.

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." I said as I nuzzled my face into his back. He turned around to face me, lifted my head and pressed his lips against mine, before disappearing into a sea of crows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**End of the Stream**

_Previously-I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." I said as I nuzzled my face into his back. He turned around to face me, lifted my head and pressed his lips against mine, before disappearing into a sea of crows._

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could, following the stream. I had been running for what seemed like hours and my lungs felt as though they were on fire. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, but I didn't stop. My life rested on getting to the end of the stream before midnight, and I was going to make sure I get there. Every so often I glanced up at the sky, it was dark, with the moon being my only source of light. It still hadn't reached it's peak in the sky yet. I assumed I had an estimated hour to hour and a half before midnight.<p>

My mind began to wonder back to when Itachi left me. I couldn't help but think about our kiss and how I felt nothing for him. Our relationship had grown into a friendship when we were back in my world. Since I had been a fan of him from the manga, I realized I had confused my feelings for him with love, rather than admiration. Itachi is my friend...just a friend. But Hidan.. I shook my head, I have to focus. I glanced back up at the sky.

"I have to be close to the end." I told myself. Since I've been running at a constant pace. Back at home when I did my morning workouts, I was able to complete a mile in less than ten minutes. So running 30 miles in five hours couldn't be that bad..._right?_"

I stumbled hard to the ground, scraping my leg. It hurt but I picked myself off the ground and kept moving. I could cry about my bruised knee later. The stream had gotten wider and deeper, and I knew I was almost at the end...it was only a matter of time.

_But... What if they're about to start the extract? My mother wanted it done as soon as possible and my father wasn't around to stop them…_

_But what if, this was it? What if I finally make it to safety?.._I felt a new found hope and strength within myself that I never knew I had. My feet began to hit the ground harder and faster. Suddenly the trees began to thin and I reached a clearing. It was relatively large, and empty.

"Did I do it?" I asked myself."Did I reach the end?...Is this safety?" But how was I supposed to remove my mother's Jutsu?

….

"Kam-Kam?" A familiar voice called from within the trees..._It can't be._

"Dad?" I reply, searching around the open forest . _How can that be my father, he's dead._

He appears in front of me along with Uncle Lou and . I couldn't believe that this was happening. The people I loved, who I thought I had killed were alive. I ran into my father's arms giving him a massive heartfelt hug.

"How is this possible...I thought you were dead?" I cry.

"Well, we _are_ ninja's, that know substitution Jutsu." Uncle Lou said as he patted my head. "You're hurt." He stated as I he looked down at my bloody knee.

"Yeah, I fell on my way here." Uncle Lou bent down and his hand began to glow with chakra as he healed my wound with medical jutsu.

"I didn't know you were a medical ninja." But it made sense, since back at home he was a Plastic Surgeon for the stars.

"Well, it has pretty much healed on it's own…probably the bijuu's magic." That's true, Naruto had amazing healing abilities due to the nine-tails being in him...I assume the same thing happens to Jinchuuriki.

I smiled at the people around me, so grateful that they were alive.

"But, seriously dad, why are you guys alive?"

"Well you see-" He started.

"We don't have time to explain, Ronin." Miss Len interrupted. "We must remove Matsu's seal on Kami,now!"

"You're right." Dad pulled out a scroll and made a hand sign causing a large black symbol to appear in the middle of the clearing. It held the shape of a Pentagon, with each of its sides drawing a line to the center.

"I need you to stand in the middle of the symbol." I obeyed and awaited further instructions.

"Now...I never explained to you why I unlocked the seal on you to unblock your chakra. I did it because you're going to need to use some of your _own_ chakra to help release your Mother's seal… Your mother walked in the training room and saw that I had broken the Bijuu's seal, that most likely alerted her that I was planning to remove her justsu." He made quick hand signs, as he knelt to the ground placing both of his hands on the ground, immediately lighting up the black symbols.

"Alright Kami, get in the meditative stance and focus your chakra… if you need any help with that just ask Nebbu. I'm sure he would be glad to help you."

I had forgotten about how I had cursed Nebbu, before when I was locked away in the cell. I rejected him, even stating that I did not want to be a Jinchuuriki. I projected my anger and frustrations on him, possibly hurting him. I needed to apologize to him.

I sat down on the cold grass, crossing my legs and closing my eyes. After a few seconds of focusing on my breathing, my body began to tingle.

"Ahoy, Miss. Kami!" Nebbu greeted, and my eyes shot open.

"Nebbu!" I wrapped my arms around as much of his body as I could. "I'm so sorry I said horrible things about you." I sobbed.

"It's alright ." He wrapped an arm around me. His fur was so soft,warm, and comforting it felt as though I was hugging a giant teddy bear.

"I knew you were upset because you thought you had killed your father and loved ones so I didn't take it to heart." He smiled. "And I knew you would come back, because your my friend!"

"That's right!" I laughed.

"You want me to help you break the seal?" Nebbu asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. put your fingers like this:_Monkey,Tiger,Ox,Ram._"He said as he demonstrated each sign. "Focus your chakra in your stomach. Then say 'Release'

I copied the hand sign and focused my chakra, "Release!" I shouted.

"Teehee." Nebbu laughed.

"What's so funny?...Did it work?"

"You can't release the jutsu in here, silly… You have to do it in your physical body out there in the field with Ronin...I'm just here to show you how."

"Thank you, Nebbu." I leaned in and gave him one last hug.

"Um, ….I don't know why, but I get a weird feeling that we're never gonna see each other again." He frowned. I looked up into his eyes to see that they no longer had that playful ting to it, instead they were glassy with tears.

"Everything will be alright, Nebbu. Dad is going to remove the seal and take me to a safe place, so my mother and the Akatsuki will never find me…. I'm going to be alright."

He shook his head and smiled but I could tell his smile wasn't genuine. He was worrying too much, and I wanted to show him that he didn't have to. I left him, returning to my body and performed the hand signs:_Monkey,Tiger,Ox,Ram,_ while focusing my chakra to my core. I looked across the field and saw my dad make the same signs then place his hands back on the ground.

"Release!" I shouted. Symbols immediately appeared on my body and slowly began to slither down until disappeared. The pentagon on the ground began to fade away and I suddenly felt tired.

"I got you,Kam-Kam." Dad said as I was about to collapse on the ground. I felt drained from not only performing the jutsu, but from running through the forest for hours.

"When you wake up, you'll be in a safe place, Kami." My Dad said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>By: Miss. Leading Lady<strong>

**This chapter has not been revised, I apologize for any weird phrases+ misspellings.**

**BTW:The "Substitute Jutsu" that Ronin, Lou, and Len did was the one Itachi did once when he fought against Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. It's a replacement jutsu were he use another ninja to take his place.**

**Naruto: CH 260 Kakashi vs Itachi pg 15-17 on Mangapanda.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Safe?**

_Previously-"I got you,Kam-Kam." Dad said as I was about to collapse on the ground. I felt drained from not only performing the jutsu, but from running through the forest for hours._

_"When you wake up, you'll be in a safe place, Kami." My Dad said as I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Way too bright." I mumbled, placing my hands over my eyes as I attempted to fall back asleep.<p>

"Uh, are you awake?"

My eyes shot open when I heard a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see Naruto Uzumaki sitting in a chair next to my bed. I was laying in an all white room, I could easily recognize the was a hospital.

"Um... Hi." Naruto spoke again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He was wearing his attire from shippuden so I knew it was already after the two year time skip.

"Uh…" I was speechless. Naruto Uzumaki...was talking to me. I felt starstruck. Back in my world I was use to fans going crazy in _my_ presence, so it was a new feeling for me. I wanted to leap over and give him in a hug and tell him how much of a fan I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was training with pervy-sage, when he told me that another Jinchuuriki was going to be coming to the village so I ended my training early." He scratched the back of his head. So technically, this is before Shippudden since he didn't finish his training with Jiraiya.

"You didn't have to end your training just to meet me."

"Ha, I know." He laughed. "I just..._really_ wanted to meet you because you're like me. You have a tailed beast inside of you." He smiled. "Besides, I would've finished my training in another week so it's not like I missed out on a lot." I noticed that his outfit looked worn out and battered.

"Did your training ruin your outfit?" I asked.

"Actually, I just got this outfit when Jiraiya told me about you, and kinda took off running towards the village… I guess the woods were really thick." He chuckled. I could understand why he wanted to meet me so bad, since he had a strong bond between Jinchuurikies.

"Wow, your really pretty." He said suddenly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Enough flirting, Naruto. Let her rest." Kakashi said as he entered the room with my father.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his seat to greet him.

"I heard you came back early to see Kami."

"Uh, who's Kami?" Naruto asked scratching his head. _Wow, he didn't even know my name, but did so much to return to the village to meet me._

"The other Jinchuuriki." Kakashi spoke in a dull tone.

"Oh,haha." He laughed sheepishly.

"Anyways lets go… Ronin and Kami need to discuss a few things."

"Alright, I'll see you later Kami!" They both left the room, but before Kakashi shut the door he turned around to face me.

"I'm Kakashi Hateka, by the way, and it's a pleasure to meet you...uh, and your father may tell you a few things about me but I promise I'm not as bad as he makes me out to be." He appeared to smile from behind his mask and my father laughed.

"Alright, Go away so I can talk to my little girl." They talked to each other, in a teasing manner but you knew there was a deep friendship between the two.

"Take it easy Miss. Niny, I'm leaving." He shut the door quickly before my father could respond.

"What's up with him calling you, Miss. Niny?"

"Ah, long story...we dressed up in dresses and snuck into the girl's washroom and…"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. The thought of my father and Kakashi sneaking into a girl's bathroom was so out of character. They were both men who respected women and would never do low-sneaky antics to get inside of a women's bathroom.

My father noticed my expression and began to backtrack his story.

"W-well, you see Kami...uh, we were young teens and stupid and,...and it was all _his_ idea." My eyes felt as if they were going to bug out of the socket.

"You and Kakashi went into a women's bathroom when you were teens….and it was _Kakashi's_ idea!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yep, your Daddy had a very wild life before he left." He looked down at the floor, lost in thought. I could tell he was recalling some vast exciting memories. He had a smug look about him and I wanted to hear more of the stories of what happened in his youth. Konan told me that he was a great fighter, even named a prodigy. He worked hard, but by the look on his face I could tell that he played hard as well.

"But I don't want to go into storytelling mode, Kami-Kam." His words crushed my yearning desire to know more about my father's life. "I want to know how your feeling, since you were asleep for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were asleep for about four days."

"What!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I guess that jutsu took a lot out of you….and do you know why?"

"Cause I'm new to the whole chakra thing, right?"

"Wrong!" His whole demeanor changed as his face hardened and his voice grew stern. "You did not listen to me. You used up almost all of your own chakra and did not use any of Nebbu's which ended up draining you completely."

"I thought I was using his chakra." I put my head down. _  
><em>

"No, you weren't...if you were using his chakra you would not be in this hospital." He sighed, before taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Nebbu's chakra feels different from your own. It's more powerful, and intense. I told you to ask him for help but still, you could not have known how to control both chakras to remove the seal...I shouldn't have expected so much from you when you're only a beginner."

"It's alright, Daddy...I'm feeling fine." I smiled at him. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on my head before standing up.

"You want to head out to eat? There's this really good ramen shop not to far out."

"Yeah, I'm starving." I hadn't eaten in days and the hunger pains were just kicking in. I swung my feet off the edge of the bed and stood up. My body suddenly felt like it was made out of lead and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Kami, are you alright?" Dad helped me back into the bed.

"Yeah, I just feel really weak all of a sudden."

"You need more rest, probably for another day or two before you're completely recovered."

"Okay." I frowned. I wanted to explore this new world, meet other characters from the manga, practice jutsus and other ninja skills. _Aw, guess I'm gonna have to wait a while before I can do any of that._

"I'll head out and bring you back some food. Alright, Kami-Kam?" He turned around to leave but I quickly called him back when I remembered something.

"Dad, Itachi...he helped me escape and told me where to find you."

"Yes I know, it was part of our plan. He's a good man to go out of his way to help you...Itachi is a man of peace."

"Also Dad...before I left. I heard Mom say that she wanted me dead." My eyes began to well up with tears. "I want you to tell me the truth... did mom ever love me?...Did she even like me? Or was I just a tool?"

"Kami, sometimes the truth can be so painful that it should never be said aloud...Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"So, do not ever ask me that question again."

He quickly left the room as I wiped the tears away from my face and leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed. I opened the draw and frantically searched for a piece of paper and writing utensil.

**{{Time-Laspe}} **

As I finished signing my name to the letter the door creaked open.

"Yay, Daddy that was fast. I'm so hungry and ramen seems so good right now."

"I'm not your fucking Father." My mother spat as she lunged towards me stabbing me in the stomach with a kunai.

* * *

><p><strong>Super sorry for the long update...BUT, Next chapter will be the last Chapter. Though I have been thinking of doing a spin-off of Ronin and Matsu when they were younger along with all the other sensei's:(Kakashi, Rin,Obito, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Minato,etc.) I think you get the picture… <strong>


End file.
